


Rant

by Readerstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a story where the reader basically goes on a rant about how great Dean and Sam are and how none of what has happened is really their fault?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rant

“I have had it up to here of how you guys treat yourselves!”  You shout at the boys, holding your hand in front your forehead. Shouting at them is nothing new, since they get in trouble more often that you can be bothered to count. What’s new tough, is that there is for the moment no hunt going on. You were just sitting in the bunker, talking and eating some burgers Dean made. Somehow you got onto the topic of what had happened lately. The Winchesters both thought that everything was their fault and you had had enough.

“You guys are so thick! You think that you need to do everything, when you really don’t. Let someone else do the job sometimes! It’s frustrating to see how much you guys beat yourselves down over it. You are just humans, and you can’t be expected to do everything right!” you are shouting at the top of your lungs now, becoming more and more angry. The Winchesters are looking at you with wide eyes; they rarely see you this angry. They exchange looks, and Sam gets up and walks over to where you are pacing the floor.

“Hey, you should calm down a little.” You stop, and spin around to face him.

“I. Will. Not. Stop. Before. You. Stop. Blaming. Yourselves.” Each word is accompanied by you stabbing your finger hard into Sam chest. He takes your hand, and you look up at him.

“If you start blaming yourself again, I’m just going to start over. With everything.” Sam sighs, looks over to Dean, and releases your hand. “So, anything more to say about the case?” Both of the brothers shake their heads, and you smile at them.

“Good, now let’s finish eating and no more talk about this. Ever. Understood?” They nod and both you and Sam sit down again. You start talking, this time about much better topics. Your rant is never mentioned again, except for a quick look sent between the brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
